the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar of Shukaku
Personality Shukaku is cunning, but also incoherent, giving it the demeanour of a madman. According to Gaara, because of its innate rage and blood-lust, Shukaku relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight, even more so during a full moon. Shukaku can grant its Host the power to control sand as well as allow them to transform into it in a state of need and blood-lust. Gyūki mentioned that Shukaku hates Kurama for its beliefs that the tailed beasts' strength is measured by the number of tails and, as such, views Shukaku as the weakest. Appearance Shukaku is a sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with black markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. During the last days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Shukaku in its youth looked the basically same as it does presently, only much smaller. Abilities Seishin Chakra: All spirit beast's have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) at 30CP for Genin Rank, 90 for all other ranks NB- This caps at +30 CP for genin level users and +90 CP for all other ranks. Mind Duality: The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. (Intelligence +3, Speed +3) to activate and to mantain Genjutsu Resistance: The user must already have Mind Duality. The Seishin and user are able to much better defend against genjutsu, being able to realise when one is being used (+3 CC). Passive Seishin Beam: The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP Shroud of Shukaku: The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a aurmor of sand. Depending on the creature is what the user is granted, though all forms grant a boost to a physical stats and allows for Seishin Beam to be used at a lower cost. Going into this state costs 20 CP and using Seishin Beams cost 20 CP, grants a +4 stat bonus to END, STR and SPD. Third Eye: With chakra, the user connects an eye made of sand or Gold Dust to their optic nerve, which enables them to know what happens in the artificial eye's field of vision.Its main purpose is spying, since it can form and disperse in any location on command.In order to activate it however, the user must close one of their eyes.Str to hit and Spd to dodge, 10CP Hosts (Past/Present) *Kuro Inuzuka Related Pages *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Seishin_Hosuto Category:Seishin Hosuto